I dub the unforgivin
by Bassy-hound
Summary: Cant really think of a Summary, its really in the form of a note in the fic, Enjoy anti IXA


(Note: this songfic is placed after the Battle with Zoin…or I think that's what that freaks name was, the one with the scythe who killed Pip, if someone can, pleas correct me if im wrong, anyways this is pretty much based on if Pip wasn't even there and Seras wasn't able to see again, song is Unforgiven by Metalica)

New blood joins this earth  
And quickly he's subdued  
Through constant pained disgrace  
The young boy learns their rules

Seras lay in her coffin/bed, completely blind, a large gash lies on her face, completely taking her sight. She was frightened, being blind like this, would it pass? She was a vampire…a worthless one at that. Nobody cared she was hurt did they? She tries so hard all the time, cant they have some compaction? Atleast Walter was willing to help her into her bed to rest….

With time the child draws in  
This whipping boy done wrong  
Deprived of all his thoughts  
The young man struggles on and on he's known  
A vow unto his own  
That never from this day  
His will they'll take away-eay

Alucard was listening to his master and Butler talk, they where speaking on behalf of his little wounded fledgling. He cared deeply for his little Police girl, but would he tell? No. But now, he feared for her, it wasn't like him to fell fear, so why now? Because his master was speaking on behalf of EXTERMINATEING his fledgling, saying she was useless, a Burdon, a dead weight. Being unable to see means she cannot fight.

'She's not useless' Alucard thought to himself, staying in the shadows

"tomorrow, ill have Alucard dispose of her, I'm sure he wont mind much, such a waste, she was a good little vampire, but the Hellsing organization cannot pay for extra blood if she isn't going into battle" Integra grumbled lighting a cigar

"Isn't that a bit harsh? I mean n time I'm sure she'll develop some sort of ability to replace her sight" Walter retorted

"Walter, we don't have the time or money to do that.." Integra growled

Walter said nothing he simply closed his eyes and nodded/

What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never be  
Never see  
Won't see what might have been  
What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never free  
Never me  
So I dub thee UNFORGIVEN

Alucard felt himself snarl aloud and he exit Integra's office, both Walter and Integra heard the snarl and simply looked at each other.

Seras continues to try to sleep, she was in so much pain, and she couldn't sleep, if she where to have a nightmare and she could open her eyes to see it was just a dream what would she do? Go into a screaming fit? Then…Would her master harm her?

"no" She heard the deep voice of her master, he was reading her mind again, but his voce seemed different it seemed…caring

"m-master.." Seras whimpered turning her head in the direction the sound was coming from

"They want me to kill you" He said, but, he sounded… was that sadness she was hearing? Her master! SAD!

Seras felt a lump in there throat, she couldn't talk, she was scared to death, how would he kill her? Would he rip her to pieces? Or drain her? There where so many thoughts rushing through her head, images of him fighting enemies and killing them ruthlessly….and now it was her turn. She felt bloody tears run down her face, she winced, it stung more then ever. She began to shake, waiting for the impact, waiting to hear the click of his guns. What she felt next, she would never forget. She only hoped it wouldn't be painful.

They dedicate their lives  
To RUNNING all of his  
He tries to please THEM all  
This bitter man he is  
Throughout his life the same  
He's battled constantly  
This fight he cannot win  
A tired man they see no longer cares  
The old man then prepares  
To die regretfully  
That old man here is me

She felt, something warm, wet, and soft rub smoothly across her face, wiping her tears away, and soothing the pain of her wound. She thought it was a cloth until, she heard his rough breathing, what she didn't know, nor see, was the thick line of blood tears running down Alucard's face. He loved his little fledgling, and all of this was too much for the monster to handle. Seeing her suffer, Knowing she was being tossed aside like a broken doll by his master, and memories of loosing his first love, all flowing into the Vampire's mind at once.

What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never be  
Never see  
Won't see what might have been  
What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never free  
Never me  
So I dub thee UNFORGIVEN

Seras felt herself cry more, she slowly wrapped her arms around Alucard, begging for comfort. Alucard Pulled her onto his lap, his arms wrapped around her small waist. He wasn't going to let them take her away from him, not this time. He wasn't going to lose another woman NEVER AGAIN.

He felt himself growl deeply as he continued to lick the wounds of his fledgling. No, her sight would not come back, he would be able to clear the scaring enough so she can open her eyes, but she would not see. He would teach her how to see without sight. He would work hours on aiding his Fledgling to use her other senses.

He sunk into the floor with Seras taking her to his room were she would be guarded by him for the rest of her un-life. She clung to him, her face buried in his jacket, breathing in his sent before he set her down on the cold dungeon floor he named his room.

"Police girl, I'm not going to let them kill you" Alucard's voice sounded vicious as he pushed her forward, nudging her towards his coffin, which was her new bed from now on.

"b-but what if Integra…orders you, to do it" Seras whimpered, fear raising up in her throat.

"Im not going to let you be killed! She can order all she wants! If it comes to it ill kill her!" Alucard roared causing Seras to back up tripping and falling into his coffin.

"you need rest Police girl" Alucard's voice softened, he lay in his coffin with her stroking her hair

All the fear Seras has was being wiped away with each stroke from her master. She closed her useless eyes and began to fall into a peaceful sleep. Oblivious of all the shadows from Alucard sealing the area off, keeping the door tightly shut, keeping any intruders out. He would never forgive Integra for ever suggesting this, he thought she was better then that, his master, now labeled unforgiven.

whoa, whoa  
Never Free  
Never Me  
So I dub thee UNFORGIVEN  
You labeled me  
I'll label you  
So I dub thee UNFORGIVEN  
Never Free  
Never Me  
So I dub thee UNFORGIVEN  
You labeled me  
I'll label you  
So I dub thee UNFORGIVEN  
Never Free  
Never Me  
So I dub thee UNFORGIVEN


End file.
